


The One To Save Us All

by Uncommon_Aura



Series: For The Broken Hearted [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of unique and personal ideas, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon X OC - Freeform, Canon/OC - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OC X CANON, OC/Canon, Original Character-centric, Rebooted in 2019, Self-Insert, Selfship, Selfshipping, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncommon_Aura/pseuds/Uncommon_Aura
Summary: Eternal went to Prison Island to rescue Sonic. That was it. She didn't expect to find Eggman and his crew stealing a Chaos Emerald, and she didn't expect to subsequently be kidnapped by them - By Shadow the Hedgehog. Now, much as she hates it, she's being held prisoner. And somehow she ends up wrapped up in their schemes when they decide to use her as a hostage.Despite the fact that this situation is less than stellar, Eternal finds herself drawn to Shadow. In the worst way ever. He's violent and rude, and he wants to blow up Earth. But Eternal sees something more behind all that, and thus breaking his outer shell becomes her escape plan.But Chaos knows if it's going to work, or if she's just going to piss Shadow off so much that he kills her. It's a little like Russian Roulette, but with a messed up hedgehog's emotions.And Eternal is willing to absorb the risk on that one.(Rebooted in September of 2019)





	The One To Save Us All

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a very long time in the making. This upload is an edit of the original version, which I decided to reboot in first person POV for personal reasons. 
> 
> Eternal has changed a lot over the years, mirroring myself, which is why this story has taken so long to create. It means a whole lot to me, and I'm glad to finally be happy with where it's going. 
> 
> Per usual, if self insert content isn't your thing, move along. Though it's effectively just an _OC_ insert story, as Eternal isn't the only main character who will be explored.
> 
> Still no cover art for right now, I'm still working on that one.

_ This ain't a song for the broken hearted. _

_ No silent prayer for the faith departed. _

_ And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd. _

_ You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud. _

 

The island in the distance stuck out something like a sore thumb. And that wasn't just my opinion, that was the blatant facts.

It was the only island in the ocean for miles around. There was nothing remotely close to it, and few boats ever headed this way, if any. 

Tails had done some serious digging to figure out where this place was. Few people knew of the existence of this secret prison known rather aptly as Prison Island, and most of those people were inmates. 

And somehow -  _Somehow_ \- Sonic had wound up being one of them. And by that I mean he'd wound up an inmate.

Tails and I didn't believe the news footage for a  _moment_ ; There was no way Sonic would steal a Chaos Emerald. Even if he needed it, he wouldn't just take it. That aside, the news footage didn't even look like Sonic at all, we both agreed.

But G.U.N. had caught and incarcerated him anyways, even with just the little proof they had. It was hard to argue with G.U.N., them being the biggest military force on the continent, and all. 

However, Tails was not going to just sit around and leave his best friend to rot in prison. For a crime he didn't commit, no less. And neither was I. We'd both known Sonic long enough to know that something wasn't quite right here. 

So we geared up, fired up the Tornado, and headed off for the secret location of Prison Island that Tails had uncovered through his diligent hacking skills. 

Now - After a long flight - we were slowly closing in on the island. Sitting a bit nervously on the wing of the plane (I didn't like flying), I gave a long sigh. " _So_ ... Whaddya think this is all about?"

Tails hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know... What I do know is that someone out there has a Chaos Emerald. And Sonic was blamed for their crime; We know he'd never do this,"

I nodded, brushing my bleached bangs out of my face; The wind was doing a number on them. "None of this adds up... Sonic didn't have the Emerald on him when they arrested him... But they took him anyways, without much proof..."

"And they seem really adamant that they've caught the right guy..." said Tails. "But I don't know why!"

"I smell a cover up..." I mumbled, looking out towards the island we were closing in on. 

Tails looked over to me curiously.  "You really think G.U.N. would arrest an innocent person - A hero no less - Just to cover up something else?"

I shrugged. "I don't exactly trust the government any farther than I can throw it... I'm not gonna rule anything out until we find Sonic and figure out what's goin' on,"

"Yeah, maybe that's- Wait a minute...! Eternal, look! Is that-?" Tails pointed towards the now visible runway of Prison Island, his original sentence cut off by spotting something... Pink? Moving rapidly on the runway, seeming to be fighting with some bulky machine and it's... Round pilot...?

I leaned forwards to get a better look, pushing my hair out of the way again. My vision has never been the best, even with my glasses, but I couldn't mistake that red dress. "Amy...!" 

It was also hard to mistake the red suit of the bald man inside the machine. "And is that... Oh great, it's Eggman..."

"Amy... And Doctor Eggman...? What are they doing here?" questioned Tails, mostly to himself, I figured. "I think you might be right, Eternal... Something's definitely not right here..."

I sighed heavily. " _Yep_ . Okay. How do y'wanna handle this one?"

"You get Amy outta here and go find Sonic," said Tails. "I'll handle Doctor Eggman,"

I glanced over at my pilot with something like worry. "You sure about that?"

Tails looked at me and nodded firmly. " _Absolutely_ ,"

I kept my gaze on him for a moment more, giving him the opportunity to change his mind. But when he only stared back at me with purpose, I nodded, and leaped off the wing of the Tornado. 

Now, considering the fact that there was still nothing but ocean underneath us, and I hate heights, I should have been scared out of my mind. And I should have plummeted into the ocean. 

But here's a little secret about me;  _I have psychokinesis_ . 

It's an ability that lets me move objects around me, as well as myself. So instead of dropping into the ocean below, my body was engulfed in a blue glow, and I took to hovering in the air, my decent abruptly stopped. 

Psychokinesis is a useful thing. And I was finally used to using mine, after so many years of not doing so. 

I soared up to salute Tails - A silent notion of 'I'm ready, good luck' - and then blasted off towards Prison Island. 

When in flight, I'm just a bit faster than Tails, and I can keep track of Sonic to some degree of accuracy. But I'm still nowhere near as fast as him. Sonic's speed is a pretty special thing. 

I flew low, as fast as I could, and closed in on the runway with every passing second. Amy could hold her own, I knew, but Tails and his machines were a much better match for Eggman. While Tails kept him busy, we could go find Sonic...

As I neared the pink hedgehog who was passionately at war with Eggman, I yelled out her name. Amy was no damsel in distress by any means, and I knew that without some kind of forewarning, I might just get smacked in the face with that Piko Piko Hammer.

Amy turned as her name was called, and I hoped that she'd recognized my voice. I collided with her, and scooped her up off the ground, absconding her from the situation. Considering that she didn't protest or try to hit me, I figured she'd realized what was going on.

" _Wow!_ " Amy exclaimed, wiggling around in my grasp to look at me. "Eternal, am I glad to see you! You must've heard about Sonic, too, then?"

I sighed as we landed back down, a far distance away from Eggman, who had no doubt been engaged by Tails, now. "Yeah, we heard. And we don't like it..."

" _Me neither!_ " Amy sang. "I'm glad you're here to help! C'mon, let's go find Sonic!"

I hummed and looked around. The island was big, and... There was an  _aura_ hanging in the air. 

Yeah, that's another part of my powers. I can sense energies, like Chaos Energy and the like. 

Whatever I was sensing right then wasn't Chaos Energy, but it was...  _Close?_ I couldn't precisely pin it down; I'd never sensed anything quite like it. 

But that didn't matter, I decided. So I shoved it back for the time being. We had to find Sonic. Prison Island was one part jungle, and one part high tech prison. And it was a confusing to navigate, I could already tell. "Guess we've gotta locate the cell blocks..."

"Already done it!" purred Amy, grabbing my hands. "That's where I was going when Eggman and his friends ambushed me!"

I raised an eyebrow as Amy started pulling me along. "Eggman has friends?"

"Yeah! Some white bat lady and a black and red hedgehog!" Amy explained. "He looks a little like Sonic, too. I'll betcha  _he's_ the one who stole that Chaos Emerald!"

"That's a real good bet, Ames..." I sighed. "And none of this bodes well..."

"No _p_ e!" said Amy, popping the 'p'. "Eggman's put himself together a team, and  _who knows_ what they're up to. They've got bad news written  _all over them!_ "

"Yeah, anyone associated with Eggman is bound to, let alone Eggman himself..." I mused, looking around the island as the strange energy continued to...  _Bother_ me. It wasn't everywhere, wasn't a fog over the island. It was a radiating pinpoint... And it was moving. All over the island. 

I didn't like it one bit. 

"Eternal?" questioned Amy, having noticed how I was spacing out as I pondered things. She tilted her head. "Something wrong?"

I looked around warily for a moment more, before turning to Amy. "There's something on this island... Something powerful. And it's not contained, it's on the move..."

Amy gave a concerned look. "Are you  _sure?_ What's it feel like to you?"

" _Like_ ... Like Chaos Energy but.  _Different. Off,_ " I mumbled. "That's the only way I can put it..."

Amy hummed. "Well. It better stay outta our way! We gotta get Sonic  _outta_ here!"

I wasn't going to stop being bothered by the mystery energy quite so easily, but she was right, so I nodded once. "Right-o to that. We better keep moving,"

Though I was starting to get  _actually_ worried about that energy source...

" _Mhm!_ Follow me!" Amy purred, then took off running. I followed behind, letting my energies propel me so I could keep up. Amy was exceptionally fast, and had a better time keeping up with Sonic than I did. 

Following Amy's lead, we made our way through the prison. The outside jungle was barely guarded; A few quick hammer swings and pushes of psychokinesis had any guard bots covered. There were no living forces around to speak of. 

As we ran, blasting past various buildings, I became aware of another energy signature nearby. And this one I knew well...

" _Wait!_ " I yelled, skidding to a stop.

"What? What is it?" asked Amy, also sliding to a stop to stare at me. "Do you sense something else?"

"Yeah," I groused. "A Chaos Emerald..."

Amy gasped. " _That_ must be what they're here for! They already stole one, now they're here for  _more!_ "

I nodded seriously, looking around. That other energy source was still moving about, and it was really making me restless. "I'd bet everything I have on that..."

" _Me, too_ ," said Amy. "You should go check it out! Try to keep them from taking that Emerald! I'll handle finding Sonic!"

I studied her for a moment, looking for signs of uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

There were no signs of any uncertainty as she responded to me. "Yeah! Go,  _go!_ Someone's gotta stop them! Best be you, you can track the Emerald! I can take care of myself.  _So go get 'em!_ "

Amy then drew her hammer, and ran off towards where she said the cell blocks were. I sighed, then took off towards where I felt the aura of the Chaos Emerald. 

I didn't relish splitting up, but Amy was right; I  _couldn't_ let Eggman and his friends have two Chaos Emeralds. That'd be a disaster in the making.

Swerving through the trees, other jungle landscape, and manmade things, I took the most direct route to my destination, cutting straight through the island. Sure, there was probably an actual path that prison personnel used, but I'd never been too good at pathfinding. 

This worked just fine. The island was confusing; I wouldn't waste time trying to navigate with grace.

I barely do anything with grace, really. I do things with passion and/or spite, among other things. Not  _grace_ .

Despite the confusing terrain, I eventually came across a big steel building. And while it looked no different from the others, the energy of that Chaos Emerald was  _strong_ inside it.

I circled the building from on high, until I found it's big, locked, industrial door. I had no keycard, so I'd just have to do this  _manually_ , it seemed. 

I dropped to the ground before the door, and raised my hands. They lit up with blue aura, and I weaved it between the mechanisms of the door, grabbing things with my mind and beginning to pull it open. 

It didn't want to budge so easily, however, forcing me to put all my strength behind pulling at it.

The alarms began to blare as I did so, a voice announcing an intruder alert over the intercoms.

I hissed through my teeth, trying to put more strength behind my pulling. My psychokinesis wasn't a completely mental power, I'd learned long ago. I could only move or do things that were within my actual physical strength. 

And I wasn't sure if I could get this door open...

Struggling with the force I was exerting, I was glad to see that the door mechanisms were slowly being pulled apart, breaking down and collapsing in. I wasn't actually  _opening_ the door; I was taking it  _apart_ . 

Eventually, the door completely fell apart, everything inside no longer held together. The pieces crashed to the floor, and I stopped pulling. 

I panted heavily, my head throbbing from the effort of tearing the door down. I was used to using my powers sure, but I'd never before exerted that much energy all at once. 

But I had no time to stand there, however; The guards had been alerted, and the security doors throughout the building were being deployed. 

So I blasted off into the building as fast as I could, flying low and slipping under the security doors as they came down. 

I sailed into a large vault room at the end of the hall, just as the final security door came down behind me, nearly doing so on my tail. I spun around to stare at the door as I panted heavily. 

_That_ had been close...

" _Hey!_ Who are you?!"

At the sound of a deep female voice addressing me, I spun back around. Standing across the room was a white and tan bat wearing a pink and black catsuit with heart shaped decals. She  _had_ to be the 'white bat lady' Amy mentioned...

And the red Chaos Emerald was in her hand. 

I narrowed my eyes at this woman, immediately suspicious. "I should be asking  _you_ that..."

The woman scoffed arrogantly. "My name is Rouge. And you'd better get outta my way! I have a job to do! And  _you've_ gone and set off the security doors!"

" _Aw, what a shame_ ," I hummed, my voice full of spiteful sarcasm to hide what little nervousness I still felt after all this time. "Y'know how to open them?"

" _Sure_ I do," purred Rouge. "But I think I need to  _take care of you, first..._ "

I glared daggers, adjusting my footing. "Likewise,"

Rouge stuffed the Chaos Emerald into her bosom, just seconds before the aura of my psychokinesis paralyzed her. With a mental push, I hauled her across the room. 

She hit the far wall, and then dropped to the floor. She was stunned only for a moment, before recovering. " _Oh_ , you don't play fair,  _do you?_ " she purred venomously.

"No rules to fighting," I purred back. "Just do what y'gotta do,"

"Now where's the honor  _in that?_ " asked Rouge, leaping up to quickly fly around the room in a large arc around me. 

I scoffed and tried to pin her down with my energies, but she was moving too fast to properly focus on; I'd expended too much energy pulling that damn door apart. My head was still aching slightly, and it made focusing on a fight a bit harder than it should have been. 

I had to keep my wits about me, here...

"I ain't interested in honor!" I shouted as I tried to keep track of Rouge. "Just gettin' the job done!"

Rouge laughed and chucked a fancy pink bomb my way. "I bet you're here for that blue hedgehog,  _aren't you?_ "

I barely had time to dodge the bomb before it exploded at my feet. I watched as the fire and smoke dissipated, before looking back to my opponent. "Does it matter? I'm dealin' with  _you now!_ " I spit, picking up a nearby steel crate with my mind and propelling it at the bat lady. 

She gracefully swept herself out of the way, however. "Dedicated little thing, aren't you? Hate to break it to you, darling, but I'm a  _professional_ ,"

She then lobbed a bomb over my head, and for a moment, I thought she'd entirely missed. There would have been  _such irony_ in that, don't you think?

But then the bomb exploded behind me, having been a sticky bomb that attached to the wall. The force of the explosion had me flying across the room, tumbling through the air. I righted myself with my powers before I could hit the far wall, but by then, Rouge was at the security doors, using some device to try hacking them open.

Anger flaring in my chest, I swooped down and targeted the device in Rouge's hands. With a singular pull from my mind and an accompanying gesture, I ripped it out of her hands and flung it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into pieces, as Rouge protested with a gasp. 

Seconds later, I was colliding with Rouge's body, and we went tumbling to the floor. The Chaos Emerald was dislodged from Rouge's bust, and fell a few feet away from us.

"You don't know what  _you're doing!_ " Rouge cried out as we began to grapple. "You're making a  _mistake!_ "

"The only mistake here is  _yours_ ; Thinkin' you could get away with this!" I hissed as we grappled like teenage girls fighting over a boy. "Working with Eggman won't get you anywhere!"

Rouge scoffed as she struggled against me. "You don't even know the  _half_ of it!"

"Don't need to!" I hissed, kicking the bat off me and then leaping into the air to meet her so I could shove her into the far wall with a psychic blast.

Rouge dropped another device as she was thrown, and I was quick to scoop it up and smash it against one of the vault doors. I had no idea what it was, but the less tools this woman had, the better. 

As she pulled herself up, Rouge saw what I had done. And she looked pretty pissed about it, cursing inwardly. She then grabbed her communicator as she took to the air again, trying to avoid me. "I've got myself a  _little problem_ ... Some  _hotheaded girl_ is interfering, and I'm trapped in the vault with the Chaos Emerald..."

There was an angry groan from the other end of the line. It's wasn't Eggman's voice, it was deeper and rougher. "You said you were a professional..."

" _I am!_ " Rouge protested, dodging another crate I attempted to nail her with. "But this kid set off all the alarms on her way in!  _She's_ the amateur!"

A scoff came through the other end. "Typical," then it clicked off. What help  _that_ guy was, huh?

Rouge gave her communicator a miffed look, before turning back to me, starting to look a bit... Panicked? Yeah, panicked. But I didn't exactly register that at the time. 

" _Hey, listen!"_ Rouge yelled. "I get that you're all heroic, but you've got to  _listen to me!_ "

"Yeah, not falling for that," I replied, rushing through the air towards Rouge, only to have her sweep herself out of my way. I reached blindly with my senses, but hit only cold, immovable steel walls as I turned.  _Damn_ , she was moving too fast to lock onto; My focus was definitely affected by struggling so hard to open that door...

Rouge groaned, something like desperation leaking into her voice, when I think about it in hindsight. "You have  _no idea_ what danger you're in! There's a-"

Before she could finish that sentence, I managed to tackle her again. We went rolling across the ground again, hands groping. 

" _Augh! You brat!_ " Rouge yelled. "There's a  _bomb_ on this island!"

That made me stop, my fist poised in the air to punch her in the face. " _What...?_ "

"There's a bomb on this island, we've only got minutes left!" Rouge proclaimed. "Do you  _want_ to die just to be a hero?"

I stared at her for a long moment. There was a bomb...?  _Shit_ , I had to find Sonic and the others and get out of there!

I was just about to get up, when the sounds of distant explosions reached my ears and rocked the ground. Both my and Rouge's eyes turned wide with panic. 

_The bomb was going off_ . In a moment, I realized what that meant. 

_This was the end_ . 

But before I had any chance to react to that realization, and before the explosion could engulf us, the powerful energy that I'd been sensing across the island was  _there_ . It crashed into us with crushing force. 

It was a physical thing;  _A person_ . 

Then there was an overwhelming feeling of being surrounded by Chaos Energy. As my senses were scrambled and washed away by it, I heard the same gruff voice from before, shouting two  _peculiar_ words. 

" _Chaos Control!_ "

And then the world felt like it didn't exist anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyric at the beginning of this chapter is from It's My Life by Bon Jovi, the song this whole series was named after!


End file.
